Throughout The Ages
by PrismParade
Summary: [Name] had only been around for a few years and what she didn't know was that there was a whole other world out there filled with a whole different class of people. This is about an experience that grew into a life time. {Name} X Various
1. Chapter 1

The Middle Ages

(1300-1400)

It had been only a few days since [name] had begun to realize there was more to the world than just the sleeping shores that layed still in quiet mornings in her country. Dawn had not even reached the lowest edge of the land but life still stirred silently while the world rested and waited to emerge from late rest. Soft forests remained untouched with lightly painted flowers that managed to sprout from the strangest places. There an unmoved form that would have blended with the rest of the land if not for her soft white dress that managed to hang slightly loose for room to move. [name], a country unknown to most but remained at peace with its ignorance to the fears and doubts of nations farther off. She closed her eyes again trying to fall asleep under the stars that she had tried to count numerous times, to make up for the number of sheep she needed, In order to find the peace she had a few nights before when she was with women down by the village square. She reached a small arm out to catch the small droplets of rain that started to pour down from the sky, but soon dropped it once she accomplished her first mission.

Arthur had been up for hours trying to pass the time reading, searching, looking for something to help with the problems that only seemed to get worse by the day. Poor harvests had come up again and with the decline of food came the decline in energy for people to harvest. His problems continued to pour down like the rain in the sky since he had been walking in the outskirts of town trying to clear his head. With bad harvests came less energy, which resulted in the spread of disease, and the government couldn't do a thing about it. Being as preoccupied as he was he barely noticed the small patch of white in the field he was walking in, normally he wouldn't pay mind to small flower bed but this one looked different, more unique than the others scattered. Arthur carefully lifted the bush slightly to find a small girl with a soft face and long[hair color] hair. She had slightly curled in the breeze of the night and wore a simple white dress. She seemed almost as one of the fairies Arthur had heard a lot about when he was growing up. She shivered slightly he noticed and proceeded to pick her up, she had a few scratches and bruises but overall looked alright.

"You'll be better off inside, we don't need any more getting sick" he whispered silently to the sleeping child in his hands. He blushed when she buried her face more into his jacket.

"**Go to sleep little baby" **he said gently to her when he continued to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Middle Ages

1300-1450

It had been a week since Arthur had found [name] laying in the field they now walked to every evening for air. Slow breeze flashed throughout the sky while the violet sky held [names]'s attention for a few good seconds before they both started walking again. Arthur wouldn't want to admit it but having [name] around felt right, like she was the missing part of what he needed to get through all the stress of the day.

When she had first woken up in his house he could never forget the first words she said to him when she slowly walked over to chair he was seated at and pulled his sleeve slightly.

"Would you mind being my friend today and tomorrow, I've haven't made any yet and you have flowers just mine" she smiled now, bringing her attention to the carefully planned bouquet that sat on his window sill. Arthur was surprised by her abrupt entry but could tell she genuinely wanted a person to call her friend. All his life, he had never had a younger sibling to look over because all of his brothers where older than him. Turning to see the small child Arthur observed she still was enthralled by the flowers and couldn't help but smile.

He crouched down to her level looking at the same flowers she did and slowly pulled on out of the vase to say, "It's a rose[1]. Have you seen one before?" he asked smiling gently at her while she still kept her eyes on the plant.

"No, the flowers don't grow like that in town. They all grow longer. Why does it look like that?" [name] asked while stroking the pedals to feel the soft smooth layer.

"I'm not sure why they look like this but I can show you more if you want." Arthur could tell by the time he said this she really began to become excited because her smile widened when she looked at him.

"Really! There are even more? Arethey all the same or do they have different colors?" [name] couldn't believe there was any other type of flower outside the ones she had seen so many times in her home.

"Yes there are many different colors I'll show you them. There right outside and around town." Arthur handed her the flower while he stood up, she had already made a start for the door. "Wait." he called to her before she reached the corner and she stood there at the end of the hall. Arthur then got a better look and saw how small she really was, how innocent, and naive she was to world about her, he could see all of that in her eyes and smile. And from there on he knew he never wanted her to see all the evils he'd witnessed in his time and that he needed to preserve what she had, he knew he would be the one to protect her from now on. "What's your name?" He finally said.

"[name]" she smiled before running out the door. How could he ever forget when he met her, she had grown so close to him in only a week it was amazing but he knew he needed to be there for her. [name] and Arthur continued there walk down the dirt path that they both had memorized so well by now. She was so happy to finally make a friend and the two where almost inseparable now. She would visit him every week just to make sure he had a friend to talk to as she said, but she knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

[name] continued her path until she spotted a few clovers ahead, she wanted to try her luck to find a four leaf clover. They were lucky from what Arthur had told her. She didn't stop when Arthur yelled her name as she sped off, only to stop when she say what appeared to be people lying on the ground. [name ] slowly made her way around them to notice the stone cold features of each person, their hands folded neatly over in a silent prayer only she could tell they weren't breathing. They were dead, laid out on the road only to buried by the air that hung around them[2]. Her eyes widened at the horror she saw in front of her. One of them didn't look that much older than her, all three laid out in a neatly aligned row, waiting to turn back into the dirt from which they came. She didn't even notice she had begun to cry until she felt Arthur's arms around her pulling her close and whispering to her

"Don't you weep" because he knew that things would eventually get better.

[1] The national flower of England is the English Rose

[2] The plague, more commonly known as the Black Death, struck Europe in 1347 and perhaps killed one-third of the population


	3. Chapter 3

Middle Ages

1300- 1450

The war had been going on for months now, Arthur could barely keep his eyes open worrying about what Francis was going to do. Aquitaine was in his possession now and Arthur knew if the fight continued in his favor like at Crecy, Poitiers, and Agincourt he would win this fight easily, but he couldn't help but worry about the girl who used to visit him every day. What would she be doing if he wasn't there to be with her, take her to the meadow where he told her stories of his travels and about the creatures that lived throughout the forest to only come out at night. He still remembered what she told him before he left.

_"You're going on a trip for a while? Then you'll need someone to talk to." She stepped of the stool she had been standing on to reach the counter and abruptly turned in Arthur's direction. "I know! You can take Flying Mint Bunny to keep you company, you've only just met but I'm sure they wouldn't mind going with you." [name] smiled ear to ear at her brilliant plan, _

Arthur still couldn't believe how much of an imagination she had, but thats what made [name] the cute person she was.

[a few weeks later]

1429 in Orleans Arthur and Francis where facing one another again. Arthur had thought it to be another quick win until Francis and his men gained the upper hand. They had had a women fighting with them, Joan or something, but Arthur could care less until his defeat finally came.

He had lost so much in the war, but one thing could make him remember the good that could come in the future, [name]. After this treaty Arthur could finally return to his life and friendship with the girl he knew could brighten his day. Looking over though Arthur noticed Francis smirking before he excited the meeting, Arthur looked down to the paper which claimed the territories gained by France to see [name] right at the bottom.

He couldn't help feel **the loneliness **that took over.


	4. Chapter 4

The Renaissance

(1350-1550)

Today would mark a week, a week since [Name] had last seen him, a week more complicated than any flower she had seen. That man, France as he called himself, had approached her in England's garden and had told her that she would have a new friend, a new house, and new flowers to look at. The idea of new friends brought [Name] to ecstatic joy yet the folly of new flowers peeked her interest even more. What she didn't realize was that the prospect of something new came with an expanse of something old. England couldn't help but let a single tear drift to the floor as France carried a beaming [Name] away, he had felt as though he had lost a battle, a piece of time, and his greatest joy that just happened to be his true best friend that he loved dearly.

The ride was long and as [Name] looked through the glass window of the carriage she could see a colorful array of flowers as they passed along the gates to France's home. His house was enormous, just like England's, but France managed to decorate his home a bit more lavishly than England. Slowly they approached the gates to then enter the marvelous gardens surrounding the entire home. [Name] couldn't help but let her eyes grow wide at the sight of such a lovely thing.

"So I see you're interested in the garden ma petite fleur[1]." [Name] was surprised at the sound of someone else's voice, seeing as how silence had enveloped most her journey as she had fallen asleep as soon as she entered the carriage. France smiled delicately at her seeing as how she slowly nodded her head 'yes', he knew that now with England gone [Name] was in his sole care and this little girl would be a great edition to the French empire. He would protect her from dangers of the world and do what England had failed to do.

The Plague[2] and the War with England[3] had left France exceedingly depopulated, ruined commercially, and mildly weak. Yet through an array of monarchs the country would soon strengthen itself back to further glory.

The carriage stopped and France proceeded out taking one of [Name]'s hands and slowly helping her out. He picked her up soon after and slowly began to walk her through the garden until she stopped him so she could point at an Iris[4].

"Oh that right there?" France had put [Name] down so that she could have a closer look at the three petals tenderly attached to the flower. "It's called and Iris, there are many growing in the garden…" France began to explain the meaning behind the flower until he had to be called away for an important message. "Excuse me for a moment ma petite fleur, stay here." France smiled gently before leaving for a brief moment.

[Name] was amazed at how many flowers presented themselves so thoroughly in such intricate colors abound. She walked off unknowingly deeper into the garden until she found herself in a different area and this looked nothing like the outside of France's house. There she saw a full wooded area filled to the brim with pastel colors and vibrant shades of blue and green. [Name] had gotten to work on picking a variety of lively flowers to then furnish them into a crown of lavish beauties. All the while she never managed to sense the wondering eyes that looked on her with a feeling of mystery.

Holy Rome was on his way to Austria's house to see Italy when he caught sight of someone walking into the clearing. He thought it was probably Italy chasing bunnies and the thought of Italy leisurely playing among the creatures of the earth made him blush immensely. There was a giant oak tree that he could easily take cover by and he slowly calmed himself before turning to peek at…some else he didn't know.

That wasn't Italy and for sure it wasn't anyone he knew, yet he wanted to know her. All thoughts of Italy slipping away causally he became enthralled by this new person before him. She was hard at work making something and it didn't take long for her to notice him hiding behind a tree, but what surprised him even more was that she smiled at him. Holy Rome being the assertive powerful country he was did the only plausible thing…he blushed deeply and quickly hid even more behind the tree.

[Name] finally realizing she was being watched she turned to see a bushing boy behind a tree and what seemed even stranger was that he tried to hide behind the tree even more. 'Maybe I did something wrong' was all she could think to explain his behavior and thought of a peace offering. She began to walk towards the tree until she was right in front of him. His blush intensified and her smile grew wider she placed the crown of flowers on his head kissed his cheeks and uttered an apology for her previous rudeness. Holy Rome didn't know whether to run or stand there like an idiot.

"W-What's your n-name?" was all Holy Rome managed to slip out before she responded

"[Name]" She said with a delightful smile but soon she heard her name being called in the distance and she knew it was time to go home. She uttered a quick goodbye after shaking his hand.

Holy Rome watched as [Name] ran off into the distance. He slowly followed after to see where she lived and witnessed her being hugged and carried away by a very worried France. It wasn't until they were out of sight that Holy Rome noticed the delicately crafted flower crown on top of his head. From then on he knew he needed to see her again.

~Extended Ending~

"Oh mon Dieu![5] Where have you been? I ran all around looking for you." A worried France quickly scooped the young girl up and hugged her fearing she's slip away any second. [Name] could only think about that strange boy she met earlier today…

[1] "My little flower"

[2] The Black Death

[3] The Hundred Years War, Joan of Ark was in this war.

[4] The Iris is the national flower of France.

[5] "Oh my God"


End file.
